


All Dead, All Dead

by rollerskating_salmon_that_fell



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), I like Queen too much, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, enjoy crying, i mean i hope its sad, that was the point anyway, you will hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell/pseuds/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell
Summary: A songfic to make you cry.Alastor's dead and Husk is big sad.The plot is literally just the lyrics of the song but in short story form.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	All Dead, All Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a songfic before.  
> If you don't know the song it's All Dead, All Dead by Queen and I actually cried the first time I listened to it because had just finished watching Sherlock and it reminded me of it SO MUCH. ):  
> I really should be doing maths homework but I really CANNOT be BOTHERED with surds at the moment.

Husk still remembers the day Alastor rocked up to the bar with not a farthing in sight. They became friends almost immediately with Alastor’s charming personality and Husk’s untrue apathetic demeanour. Husk had paid for all of the drinks Alastor had (which wasn’t many due to his hilariously low tolerance to the stuff) and had taken him home when he was too drunk to carry his own weight- which, if you ask Husk, wasn’t all that much. When they had eventually gotten there- which took almost all night due to Alastor’s flimsy directions- Husk had finally realised that they hadn’t even told each other their names.  
“So much ado ‘bout nothin’,” is all Alastor tried to say, through his drunken giggles and hiccups.  
So much ado my lover, Husk thought, as they played many a game throughout the Summers they travelled to visit Alastor’s mother. They all seemed so fleeting and yet every day was carved into the core of Husk’s heart, precious and painful.  
All dead, all dead.  
All the dreams they had together, of travelling the world Alastor never got to see. Husk was left to wonder why it wasn’t him to die, but Alastor. Alastor was so full of life, now it had been snatched from both of their hands as Husk still tried to grasp on to his friend’s precious existence. But Alastor was dead, while Husk had been spared, now alone forever- his sweeter half instead, all dead, and gone.  
All dead.  
Alastor was dead and finding happiness seemed about as likely as finding the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Husk could still hear Al’s sweet sing-song voice in his head, wishing to be taken back to the days with him, only to internally die of pain.  
Vox would always come to tease him, “Awwh, ‘syour little friend all gone?”  
Yes.  
All dead and gone.  
Years pass, and Alastor is still there in Husk’s head; Husk is fond of the memories but cannot bear when they come. He drinks his life away to forget, wandering the Earth aimlessly in his state, devoid of all feeling. He awakens every night, shaking and screaming- in turn, waking up his dear sister. He asks her to forgive him, and, being wonderful as she is, she does. He may be older now but he is still encased in the shell of the past.  
Alastor was dead, but Husk knew he should not grieve. In time it comes to everyone. Instead, Husk lived in hope, Alastor surely couldn’t have died: he was too powerful and clever. Even if he was, Husk would be meeting him now anyway. Alastor was stood by him in his astral state that only Husk saw, egging him on, pleading him to meet him again.  
All dead.  
And gone.


End file.
